galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
5030, year
Previous Year 5029 ---- Following Year 5031 (2057 UST/NUT) Event List for 5030 *Pierce Siechert Advanced to become Director of SII ISA Affairs. *The Advanced Space Combatant Design Bureau team introduced the KWN (Kaywe-En) *The Kimo cut business suit or Kimo Cut Tuxedo become fashionable again *Olafson resurrects the Ragnarsson Clan in 50301 *Lady Luna , a Thauran Noble woman of high state is involved in the Shiss/ Hazzzock troubles *The USS Enigma makes her debut , but Ship historians can't find her in the actual records. *Captain Kowalski transferred from COWACOM to Fornax Hub *In 5030 the Nul make their official request for Membership at the Assembly and surprise everyone. The Shiss become very nervous and so are the Kermac. *A Terrorist attack on the Assembly succeeds and 'Ben Brutal" a former Port Roach of Twilight detonates a bomb at the Assembly. (Assembly Bombing of 5030) *Fleet Base Alegri becomes one of the main Nul Service Integration base (and the former Nul /Union disputed System eventually becomes the largest Nul / Union Military base ) *A Major Survey Expediton has left for CMDG in 5030 (Canis Major Dwarf Galaxy) *Rainbow Throat Shiss discovered *The Free Space Treaty is confirmed by the Big Four and the remaining 55 Free Space Independents. The Nul/Union now speaking as one agree to keep the Treaty active. Neither GC nor the Shiss really believe it but are glad that it is not declared nul and voidAfter 5030 the Big Four became known as the Big Three. *Enroe and DeNoir Industries slip to third and fourth rank respectively as the Golden establish a Union Corporation SOWA - Corp and become a contender to SII and delegate Enroe and DeNoir …and all the others on distant third and subsequent ranks. *The first official Union built Ultra Battle ship the USS Henrietta Stilton comes online. *Luptap – Slilicone – Space born – Union Member as of 5030 *Bastuur – Methane breathers – Union Members as of 5030 *5030 Fleet JAG vs. Captain Olafson (Date will change) *Ulta connected to the Long Range TMT project *Union-Klack Corridor becomes obsolete with the joining of the NulThe Corridor remains a major trade route due to Shiss Raiders bypassing the Trade Lane Forts. *Nena Olia becomes the youngest CO of a Union Hospital ship *The Sojonits reveal the location of the Rainbow Planet and apply for membership. They are still a religion but also a Union Member. *In 5030 all Golden Bazaars are now considered part of the Union XChange net. *The Hyper High Way Gate route to Andromeda is completed. *The Shiss Hazzzock terrorizes the former Corridor Region *The Road to Magellan is connected to Fornax Dwarf via the "Fork" *340 Eduarda is private property of Hidden Treasures *First Contact made with the Giwut *There are 4,525,004 registered Union Star Systems claimed *2.5 % of the M-0 Galaxy is explored and surveyed *Census of 5030 counted 9,050,000,000,000,000 Union Citizens (9 Quadrillion Beings) *First Contact with the Pim Pam made Notes Category:Union Time Line